


Комариные прыщики

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anon Prompt, Ben is 19, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Groping, Loss of Virginity, MalRev Lite, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 16, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Так мерзко, когда над тобой издеваются из-за маленькой груди. Хорошо, что рядом есть друг детства Бен, готовый показать способ, как ее увеличить.





	Комариные прыщики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mosquito Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818967) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Долбаный придурок По Дэмерон! Рей терпеть его не могла! Вечно придирался то к тому, то к сему, а теперь еще имел наглость проорать ей вслед про комариные прыщики — и все потому, что у нее нет больших сисек, как у других девчонок!

Утирая злые слезы, Рей добралась до дома. На крыльце сидел Бен, ожидая ее. Он заулыбался, но сразу нахмурился, как только заметил ее заплаканные глаза. В этом году он поступил в колледж, изучал компьютерные технологии, хотя до сих пор одевался, как гик, в дурацкие футболки Марвел.

Он был ее другом детства, и Рей любила его как брата. Во всяком случае, ей так казалось. Бен был высоким и широкоплечим, с огромными жилистыми руками и бледной кожей, усеянной родинками. И ему уже стукнуло девятнадцать, поэтому он знал почти обо всем на свете.

Он поднялся на ноги.

— Привет, детка. Что случилось?

Попытавшись сделать вид, что все в порядке, Рей начала отпирать дверь. Ункара, разумеется, как обычно, не было дома.

— По! — не выдержав, прорычала она. — Он такой… _придурок_!

— Я тоже не переношу этого говнюка. Так что он сделал?

— Он сказал, что меня покусали комары! — Рей раздраженно поддала предплечьем по своей плоской груди и переступила порог. — Только потому, что у меня нет доек, как у Фазмы!

Бен вошел следом за ней и, закрыв дверь ногой, сунул руки в карманы. Он заглядывал сюда практически каждый день — поиграть в «Марио Карт» и чего-нибудь перекусить. Еще он недавно купил машину. Правда, с пробегом у «Тако Белл».

Бросив рюкзак рядом с комодом и скорчив недовольную гримаску, Рей плюхнулась на свою скрипучую узкую кровать. Всхлипнув в подушку, она принялась горько жалеть себя, проклиная По Дэмерона на все лады.

Матрас прогнулся под тяжестью тела — это Бен присел рядом с ней.

— Ты очень красивая, Рей, — «утешил» он, погладив ее по ноге. — Даю слово.

Она только фыркнула. Ой ли.

Наступила тишина, Рей вжималась лицом в подушку, пока не стало трудно дышать. Повернув голову к Бену, она увидела, что он улыбается.

— Мы дружим с тех пор, как мне было пять, а тебе восемь. Слушай, ты ведь можешь ответить мне честно? Я уродина?

— Но я же уже говорил. Помнишь, в пятом классе?

Возмущенно ахнув, она резко села и шлепнула его по руке. Бен только засмеялся и пожал плечами, дурачась вместе с ней, но вдруг Рей посерьезнела и сжала грудь руками. Она разглядывала ее — почти умещавшуюся в чашечки размера «А». Почти. Мир так несправедлив.

Закусив губу, Рей прижала груди друг к дружке, так, что образовалась маленькая ложбинка.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы они были побольше.

— Правда?

— Не то чтобы _огромные_ , — с тоской кивнула она. — Хватило бы и «С».

Вновь повисло молчание. Продолжая тискать грудь, Рей двигала плечами, пытаясь понять, как она выглядит под разным углом. Бен просто смотрел на ее ужимки, но он всегда просто смотрел. Вообще она частенько плавала у него в бассейне на заднем дворе, и с того самого дня, как она впервые надела бикини, он не переставал смотреть.

Раздался неловкий кашель. Подняв взгляд, Рей вопросительно вздернула брови.

— …Есть способ заставить их расти, — Бен почесал затылок и отвел глаза. — Но он может показаться тебе немного странным.

— Ой, да я готова на все!

Но он заметно нервничал. Сложив руки на коленях, Бен задумчиво покрутил большими пальцами, его кадык судорожно дернулся.

— Растирай их, — наконец пробормотал он. — Кровь будет приливать, и м-м… это спровоцирует их рост. По-хорошему, кто-нибудь должен тебе помогать… чтобы сделать это под правильным углом. Растирать неправильно очень вредно.

— …О, — Рей перевела взгляд на его большие руки, и ее щеки вспыхнули, — то есть… ты хочешь сказать… ты можешь мне помочь?

— Я буду очень аккуратен. Обещаю.

Задумчиво покусав щеку, она поняла, что никак не может избавиться от двойственных ощущений. Бен никогда к ней не прикасался — так. Но это же Бен. Он ей как старший брат. И раз это действительно работает…

В нерешительности, Рей все-таки кивнула. Бен улыбнулся и стащил с себя кеды. Затем встал и зачем-то стал рыться в комоде, откуда выудил зеленое платье без рукавов, которое она никогда не носила.

— Тебе лучше надеть что-нибудь потоньше, — пояснил он, заметив ее смущенное лицо.

Рей сглотнула, но тем не менее поймала брошенное платье. Бен сделал вид, что чрезвычайно увлечен игрой на айфоне, а она в стеснении пыталась переодеться под одеялом. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, а пальцы то и дело заплетались. И вообще чувства были какими-то очень странными.

Когда она закончила с переодеванием, Бен забрался на кровать, зависнув у нее за спиной. Рей поерзала, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а он оперся на изголовье и мягко подтянул ее спиной к своей груди. Его руки ободряюще погладили ее плечи, которые мгновенно покрылись мурашками.

— Не волнуйся, детка, — выдохнул он прямо ей в ухо. — Будет приятно.

— Ладно, — прошептала она.

Руки прошлись по спине, погладили ребра, и вскоре длинные пальцы вкрадчиво дотронулись до кожи прямо под округлостями груди. Рей нервно шевельнулась, чувствуя, как он накрывает груди огромными ладонями, горячее дыхание пощекотало ей затылок. Она не сняла лифчик — хотя чего там, вряд ли он вообще ей требовался.

Бен провел пальцем по краю чашечек и, вздохнув, крепко ее обнял.

— Поверить не могу, как ты выросла… Стала такая хорошенькая. — Он очень осторожно ощупал каждую грудь, вновь вынуждая Рей фыркать и ерзать. — Ты у меня умница… Все отлично.

Она сжала руками колени и крепко зажмурилась. Полдень был в разгаре, в проникающих в комнату с улицы солнечных лучах витали пылинки, но Рей почему-то все равно было холодно. По телу пробежали мурашки. Она почувствовала, как нос Бена погрузился ей в волосы, и это тоже было странно, но вместе с тем внезапно приятно.

Справедливости ради надо признать, пару раз она думала о нем — _так_. Было трудно не думать. Думала день и ночь, от начала до конца, и — о боже, большими пальцами он задел ее соски.

Рей затряслась сильнее. Бен жадно втянул в себя запах ее волос и, вернув все внимание к спине, принялся расстегивать лифчик — с удивительной сноровкой. Он дал свалиться чашечкам вперед и залез Рей под майку, вытаскивая его. Рей ойкнула, невольно вздрогнув, когда его пальцы задели голый живот.

Бен тихо засмеялся.

— Ты такая чувствительная. И нервная. — Его руки под майкой поползли выше. — Теперь начнем. Без этого дурацкого лифчика гораздо лучше.

Он снова обхватил ее груди, тщательно сгребая каждую так, что даже верх был прикрыт теплой ладонью. Почувствовав, как горячие пальцы сминают соски, Рей сглотнула — Бен помассировал их, и спину защекотало от приятного тепла. Ей захотелось почувствовать его снова.

— Уже… Уже началось? — неуверенно спросила она, учащенно дыша.

— М-м. Конечно. — Бен погладил ее ребра, насколько достал, и легонько потрогал соски кончиками средних пальцев. — Видишь, вон как кровь приливает. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— … Да.

Бен потер большими пальцами ее спину.

— Умница.

Он продолжил массировать груди, тщательно разминая их пальцами и иногда всей ладонью. Рей перебирала зажатый в кулачках подол платья и кусала губы. Теперь было глупо притворяться, что ничего не происходит. Ее трусики быстро становились мокрыми.

Бен что-то бормотал и вдруг поднял ее за талию, разворачивая к себе лицом. Рей инстинктивно развела бедра, оседлав его, и почувствовала, как он задирает ей платье. Его руки были теплыми и шершавыми, и действовали они с тщательной методичностью.

Сняв с нее через голову платье, он уронил его на пол. Рей нервно вздрогнула, почувствовав его губы на щеке. Теперь на ней остались одни лишь трусики розового цвета, и они точно были _по-настоящему_ мокрыми.

Язык Бена прошелся по ее яремной впадинке, под которой бешено стучал пульс.

— Угадаешь, что я только что видел?

— Э-м-м… что?

Бен обхватил губами мочку ее уха.

— У тебя мокрое пятно на трусах. Негодница. — Его руки вернулись к груди и чувственно обвели соски. — Но нам придется что-нибудь с этим делать.

Рей покраснела от стыда и попыталась отстраниться, но Бен, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, смачно лизнул сосок. Он перехватил ее за талию, заставляя выгнуть спину, и Рей поняла, что подставила грудь прямо к его рту. Со стоном он приник к ней, ласково посасывая нежную плоть.

Господи!.. Всхлипнув, Рей сжала густые черные пряди Бена и вцепилась в его бицепс. Мышцы под пальцами напряглись, и язык сильно надавил на сосок. Рей заметалась у Бена на коленях. Хор-рошо!.. Дразнящее покалывание вспыхнуло прямо между ног, и Рей неосознанно толкнулась вперед.

Бен стиснул ее бедра, и она, всхлипнув, снова подалась к нему.

— Вот так… — прошептал он и, мазнув губами по соску, принялся покрывать поцелуями ее грудь. — Давай позаботимся о твоем грязном маленьком секрете.

Рей чувствовала, что она куда-то уплывает. Раньше Бен никогда не обращался с ней так, и, по-правде говоря, становилось немножко жутко. И возбуждающе. Его большие руки блуждали по ее телу, тщательно обводя каждую выступающую косточку, и Рей поняла, что трясется. Холодеет — от нервов и от самого факта того, что сейчас с ней это делает Бен. Бен! А она почти голая!

Он ритмично посасывал измученный сосок, гладя ее спину, от шеи до копчика. И, наконец, с чувством облапал ее задницу.

— Сладкая маленькая попка, — прошептал он, подергав сосок губами. — Нежные маленькие сиськи. Давай, детка… Потрись об меня как следует… вот так. Мягко и не торопясь. — Рей пыталась ускориться, но тут он звонко шлепнул ее по заднице. — Нет-нет! Непослушная девчонка!.. Медленнее!

— Б-Бен… — Стенки влагалища трепетно сжимались, и Рей бессильно смотрела, как он терзает ее грудь. — Я… Кажется, я сейчас…

Она взвыла, цепляясь за дурацкую футболку Марвел, так как от нахлынувшей разрядки перехватило дыхание. Бен осторожно придерживал ее, позволяя застенчиво елозить по его коленям. И поцеловал ее в щеку. Постанывая, Рей поняла, что сквозь его джинсы чувствует стояк.

Острое наслаждение спало, выпустив ее из стремительной волны разрядки. Бен крепко взял ее за талию и, сдернув одеяло, помог опуститься на простыни.

Он привстал, глядя на нее темными полуприкрытыми глазами, подернутыми очевидным возбуждением. Это был какой-то совсем незнакомый ей Бен. Рей облизнула пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как трусики промокают еще сильнее. И, смутившись, попыталась стыдливо сомкнуть колени.

— Все в порядке, — приглушенным голосом произнес Бен, ухватившись за ее колени и плавно разводя их в стороны. — Сейчас я тоже разденусь. Не нервничай.

И он стал раздеваться. Сначала снял рубашку, продемонстрировав Рей широкую грудь — впрочем, его голую грудь она видела с детства, — а следом расстегнул ремень и спустил джинсы. На нем остались одни лишь серые трусы, обтягивающие солидную выпуклость в паху. Рей набрала в рот побольше воздуха, пытаясь справиться с нервами.

Бен лег рядом, укрывая их обоих одеялом. Он положил руку ей на живот и приник с поцелуями к шее — Рей не успела вымолвить ни слова. Не удержавшись от улыбки, она тихо завозилась под ним. Опять стало щекотно. Хмыкнув, он притянул ее ближе. Член уперся ей в бедро.

— А мне нравятся твои маленькие сиськи, — промурлыкал он, скользнув рукой вниз, прямо к ее трусикам. — И нравится, что ты вся течешь.

Его палец провел по щели так нежно, что Рей на секунду подумала, что ей показалось. В горле пересохло, она сглотнула слюну и всхлипнула.

И, наверное, все случилось слишком быстро. В одно мгновение Бен запустил руку ей в трусы и тут же раздвинул пальцем складки и ткнулся в нее. Ахнув, Рей попыталась сжать бедра, но все равно кончила, не прошло и минуты, и Бен вытащил палец. Она старалась отдышаться, глядя во все глаза, как он облизывает его, а потом придвигается к ней, бесцеремонно раздвигая ноги коленями.

— Ты такая послушная. — Стянув с нее трусы, Бен прижал их к носу и вдохнул запах. — Твою мать… _да_. Возьму себе.

А потом он содрал с себя белье, и Рей завороженно смотрела, как он дрочит член. Она никогда не видела настоящий член вживую и, не отрывая от него глаз, подтянула бедра поближе к Бену. Он, неразборчиво пробубнив какие-то комплименты, коснулся толстой залупой чувствительных складок вагины. И на ощупь член показался очень горячим.

Рей схватилась за простыни.

— Мы сейчас?..

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Бен, поймав ее взгляд.

Охваченная сомнениями, Рей помедлила пару секунд, но все же заставила себя кивнуть. И при виде улыбки на лице Бена почувствовала, как сердце забилось чаще.

Бен надавил на влагалище, войдя по ощущениям где-то на дюйм, и посмотрел вниз, опираясь кулаками по обе стороны головы Рей. Она запыхтела, чувствуя, как он продвинулся глубже, с влажным хлюпаньем заставляя ее тело уступить. Громко застонав, он закрыл глаза.

— Блядь… — Губы Бена коснулись ее лба. — Мать… твою. Так чертовски узко, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы, не притормаживая ни на секунду. — Тебе нормально?

Рей сдержанно кивнула, держась за его бицепсы и периодически морщась. Он жарко выдохнул ей в лицо и издал новый гортанный стон, войдя в нее до упора. И она задрожала, ошеломленная и взбудораженная. Ведь они занимались сексом — по-настоящему!

Кровать заскрипела, когда Бен начал двигаться в бешеном — средним между безумным и агрессивным — темпе, поглядывая, как их тела долбятся друг в друга. Сперва было больно, как будто резко сорвали пластырь, но вскоре боль прошла, и Рей мазнула губами по его шее. Бен наклонился к ней и в ответ поцеловал ее висок, обдав кожу горячим дыханием.

Рей перекрестила лодыжки у него на поясе, пробуя пустить его глубже. Бен замычал и нашарил изголовье, подтягиваясь вперед, чем вызвал у Рей изумленный писк. И засмеялся, срывая дыхание и целуя уголок ее рта.

— Тебе нравится? — шепотом спросил он где-то у самых ее губ. Рей кивнула, жалобно всхлипнув. — Да? Мне тоже. — Бен приподнял ее за затылок и с нежностью засосал в губы, укладываясь вместе с ней на бок. Рей скосила взгляд вниз, на член, который раз за разом буравил ее тело. — Я мечтал об этом так давно. Это просто кайф, Рей.

Она уперлась ладонью ему в грудь.

— А п-презерватив?..

— В первый раз он не нужен. — Бен помял ее грудь и затеребил сосок. Его глаза блеснули. — Я… почти… буквально сейчас.

Она сомневалась, что сама сумеет кончить снова, поэтому уткнулась лицом ему в шею и потянула его на себя. Бен коротко прижался губами к ее плечу и ускорил темп, отчего по комнате разнеслись пошлые звуки влажных шлепков. Рей чувствовала, как член пульсирует, набухая внутри нее.

— О… боже… — глухо простонал Бен.

От следующего грубого толчка ее тело содрогнулось — а Бен поперхнулся. Она вцепилась ему в спину, и он дернул бедрами, изливаясь внутри теплым потоком спермы. Рей понимала, что это значит, но не хотела, чтобы он останавливался даже на мгновение. Кровать скрипела на все лады, пока он в конце концов не утих.

Задыхаясь, Бен клюнул губами ее в щеку и прижался к ней своей щекой. Из его груди вырвался протяжный сытый вздох.

Рей все еще дрожала, не опуская ног с его бедер. Она понятия не имела, как сейчас полагалось себя чувствовать — что вообще чувствуют в такие моменты… Все произошло так быстро, и теперь сперма Бена стекала с нее прямо на ее собственную постель. От Бена пахло дезодорантом и терпким одеколоном. Так по-мальчишески.

Он потерся о ее щеку.

— Ну что, завтра повторим сеанс, детка?


End file.
